Pearl Harbour:The next generation
by NIC.HEART.MOVIES
Summary: okay im crap at this part but anyway, this is a story about Rafe and Eveylne's kids and about Danny and Sandra's kids.it has love, passion, family and friendship. R&R please, it is crap summery but good story.
1. Nicole's memories

Pearl Harbour 2: Their Kids

okay first off, Danny did not die, he lived through Pearl harbour and never had a relationship with Evelyn. Danny married Sandra (Jennifer Garner). They have a daughter

Evelyn was pregnant when Danny and Rafe left and it is Rafe's child, but she only told him after he got back. They had a son and a daughter.

Red and Betty married and had a daughter.

Billy and Martha married and had a son.

THE KIDS.

Nicole Kathryn Walker

20 years old

lives on flight base

she is a nurse.

nic name is Nic

Daniel Eric McCawly

20 years old

lives on flight base in barracks

pilot

nic name is Danny.

Lynn Anne Winkle

19 years old

lives on flight base

she is a nurse

Euan Thompson

20 years old

lives on flight base in barracks

pilot

Leanne sandra McCawly

14 years old

lives with her parrent at base

goes to school and wants to be a nurse like her mum and sister.

nic name is Lea

FLASHBACK.

There are two kids, a boy and a girl, who look about 17 years old. They are lying on the grass looking at the birds in the sky.

"Do you ever think about the future?" the guy asked.

"Danny what are you talking about?" the girl asked as she shifted on to her side to look at him.

The boy shifted so he was slightly looking down at her."i--i dont know! just i was thinking about you a--and me a--and..." he trailed off as they looked in each others eyes.he quickly planted a kiss on her lips and she gasped.

They both pulled back.

"Dany, i dont know about this" she said looking nervously in to derek's eyes.

"i like you and you like me, what is there to think about?" Danny asked leaning closer to her.

She to a deep breath and thought, What the hell, she pulled on his shirt and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, but happily returned the kiss.

half an hour later the guy and girl were lying asleep cuddling up together on a bed.

the girl started to stir which woke up the boy.

"hey, how are you" Danny asked Nicole looking at her with a huge grin on her face

"I-I- We should'nt of done that" She said getting up to get dressed.

"Wait what are you talking about? it was great Nic, and it did happen!" he said getting up to go towards her. He went towards her and started to kiss her.

"Danny our parents..." she exclaimed poulling away from Danny

"I dont care about our parents Nicole" he said holding her shoulders.

"Well iu do Danny" she said rather angerly, she pulled away, grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

"Nicole, please wait Nic,Nic" Danny shouted after Nicole.

But it was no use she was already gone.

END OF FLASH BACK

Now there is a girl, around 20, looking at a picture of the young girl and guy

"Danny i miss you ".

One tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. danny's memories

There is a piolot, 20 years old, sitting on a camp bed at a base.

FLASHBACK

A young man, 21 years old standing outside a house. Rafe McCawley walks over to the lad.

"good luck son, i know your gonna make it.hmmm, i--im proud of you son"

"Thanks dad, i really needed to hear that."

Father and son embraced in a manly hug.

Danny moved to his mother and 10 year old little sister.

"i'll be back soon mama, i promise to write to you guys" he hugged his mother and gave her a kiss.

"You keep safe, you hear me?" she asked pointing a finger at him.

"i will" he answered back bending down to his little sister.

"You look after mum and dad for me, ok squirt"

"kay DeDe, i love you" and she threw herself in his arms.

"I love you too baby girl, look after yourself" he said turning to Danny and Sandra.

"Well i guess this is goodbye" he said to his Aunt and Uncle.

"No it's not goodbye, it's just a--a see yoou later" Danny said giving Danny a hug.

" bye Aunt Sand, i'll see yopu soon." He said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"You keep yourself safe out there okay!" She said letting go of him

He turned to the Lads that were going with him, He was fortunate most of the did not have family, although Euan did, his father was in Pearl Harbour with His Father and Uncle Danny and his mother had been a nurse with his mother and Aunt Sandra.

They had all said there goodbyes.

"Okay guys lets go, we have some traning to do" Danny said moving towards the van that had just pulled up.

he quickly turned around, he was looking for her, the one person he wanted there, and she wasnt.

"Come on D, we got to go" Lt. Jimmy Cortez said to his friend as he climbed in the van last.

"Yeah Im coming" Danny said with one more glance back. and the van left all the familly members standing there.

END FLASHBACK

He touched a photo he was holding, it was of Nicole Walker.

"I miss you Nic" he said as a tear fell from his eye

He quickly brushed the tear away as his fellow soldiers came walking in to their barracks, he quickly but carefully hid the picture of his best friend.


	3. Dreaming

It was a late afternoon at the flight base.

The nurses station was just closing and Nicole was leaving to go down to the bar with Lynn and some of the girls to meet her parents.

They walked in the bar to go sit next to her parents. and by surprise her Uncle Rafe and Aunt Ev were there.

"Aunt Ev, Uncle Rafe?" She questioned as if it could not be them.

"Nicole," Rafe said, Evelyn jumped up and hugged Nicole and gave her a kiss.

so did Rafe.

30 minutes later they were all sitting laughing and talking about what they had been doing all these years, and suddenly Danny popped in to her head. Oh how she missed him, they had not even spoken for nearly 4 years after what had happened.

"So where are you staying" she asked, trying to get Danny out of her head.

"They are staying with us for a couple of weeks untill they get a house on the base" her father said to her and she smiled.

she looked at her watch, "Oh look at the time, im going to go to home and get some sleep, I'll see you all tomorrow, bye aunt Ev, Uncle Rafe" she said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"night sweetheart, are you coming for dinner tomorrow?" her mother asked

"sure mama, i will be over at 8, is that okay?"

"Yes sure, we will see you tomorrow, goodnite sweetie. her mother said giving her a kiss.

she turned to her dad."Night dad i'll see you tomorrow", she kissed him goodnight.

"Night honey, i'll see you tomorrow, I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too dad" she said turning to look at her father. he smiled gently at his beautiful daughter.

When she got home Lynn new something was wrong.

"Hey whats wrong, you ok?" Lynn asked her best friend.

"nothing, its just... nothing" she replied with a sigh.

"its to many memories, with them back", she said reffering to Danny's Parents, Rafe and Sandra.

"emmm..., Yeah i really dont wanna talk about it right now Lynn, if thats ok?"

"Of coarse sweetie, we can talk another time...if you want?" She gave her friend a hug.

"thanks for understanding Lynn, goodnight"

"goodnight" she gave her a kiss and headed off to her room, Where she dreamt of Danny.

Meanwhile miles away on a flight base Danny was on the phone to his parents.

"how you been son, since we last spoke?" Rafe asked him.

"Fine, we have been told we should be getting shifted off somewhere else soon, emmm… are you at Uncle Danny and Aunt Sands house?"

"Yes, we are they are both fine , and before you ask Nicole is here and we have seen her." his dad said knowing exactly why he had asked.

"ohh- okay well I better go tell mum I love her and Leanne, okay dad?"

"Will do son, Remember to tell us if you are getting shipped closer to us okay?"

"Okay I will call tomorrow, Bye dad"

"Goodebye son"

They both hung up the phone and Danny went to Euan.

"Hey whats up man?" Euan asked seeing something was wrong with Danny.

"Nothing" he replied hesitentaly.

"Come on I know you D, its Nicole isn't it, I heard you speaking about her and your uncle and aunt on the phone to Rafe, Whats wrong?"

"I—I really don't wanna talk about it just now Euan, but when I do you will be the first man I come to, okay?"

"Sure I know it must be hard but just think we could get shipped to her base" Euan said as his friend walked in to their quarters.

"I Know, that's what im worried about." He said under his breath.

He went to his bed and dreamt, dreamt of Nicole, His Nicole


	4. The phone call

The next day Nicole went to the hospital and worked as normal, as did danny going up and flying and traning as usual.

that evening after work Nicole was getting ready for going to dinner with her family when she went out all the girls were sitting waiting for her.

"ok guys jow do i look?", she asked.

She was wareing a tight black top and a fitted knee length skirt.

"Wow, you look gorgeous" Lynn said standing up and taking her hands.

"thanks" The phone started ringing.

Meanwhile at the base Eaun and the rest of the guys were talking about danny and Nicole when Danny walked in.

"So Dan, When you gonna call her?" Euan said standing up and walking over to Danny

" call who?"

" Call Nicole" Jimmy said going over to stand next to Euan

"Guys i've been through this with you already, IM NOT GOING TO CALL HER!!" He said

"oh yes you are" Jimmy said hannding him the phone.

Danny dialed the number his dad gave him.

It started to ring.

Nicole went over to the phone and picvked it up.

"Hello...Hello?"

no answer

"D, say something" on eof the guys saidin the background

"Danny, is that you?" she asked

"em... yes, is that you Nic?"

" Yes it is" she said looking at the girls who were listening intently."How are ya danny?"

"Im good and you?"

"Yes im fine, im actually a nurse now, and i hear that your a leutenant!"

"yea i am"His face lit up hearing her voice and all the guys saw that.

after about 15 minutes of talking Nicole said she had to go.

"yeah im having dinner with my parents and your parents"

"goodluck"

she laughed "yeah i guess i'll need it.

he loved to hear her laugh.

"anyway i called to say that im moving bases"

"really, where to this time leutenant?" she asked

"emm... well thats the problem, im getting moved to your base"

there was a pause.

"emm... okay, do your parents know yet?" she asked a little shocked.

"no im going to tell them tonight, so i hope your ok wit it."

"yes, of coarse Danny, if this is where you have to be, then tis is wher eyou have to be, i gotta go Danny i will see you soon ok,

"yeah sure, bye"

"Bye Danny"

she hung up the phone and so did he.


	5. What happened

When Nicole got off the phone she turned to her friends.

"Danny's...danny's coming home".

"What..." all the girls said in harmony

"yeah he's coming home" Nicole said as she got up and walked out the house to go to dinner at her parents.

Half way through dinner Nicole excused herself to go to the bathroom, her father shortly followed her.

she came out of the bathroom red eyes as if she had been crying and bumped into him.

"Oh Daddy i didn't see you there".

"Nicole, sweetie whats going on?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing daddy". she said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"honey i can see you have crying, now why?"

"I--I cant tell you dad." she sighed.

"is it about danny coming home?" he asked with raised eyebrows

"How did you know.."

"He phoned here after phoning you".

"Oh, ok."she said rather shocked.

there was a long pause

"your crying about what happened 4 years ago between you, arn't you?"

"Wh-What are you talkin about?"

"Nic you know waht im talkin about, i walked in to the bedroom after you...you well, you know... and saw you asleep together, then after that you two didn't speak, sooooo"

Nicole ran ion to her fathers arms and started to cry all ober again.

"Ohh daddy what am i gonna do, its gonna be so so aquard."

"i know but you will get through it, now go clean yoursel up cause the others will be wanderin where we are." he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok dad, thank you for helpinh, i love you." she said and gave him a kiss.

He headed down stairs and thought of how grown up his baby girl was.

Meanwhile at Danny's base he had finished his dinner with the guys and was sittin in his barracks with them.

"So Dan, Whos this Nicole Girl, You gonna tell us about her?"

"No" Danny said an d turned around and got up to get away from the men hasseling him.

"Oh Come on man, we'll all be meeting her soon" Jimmy said

"fine but what is said here doesn't leeve here, you all go it?"

All themen stood up and sauted him, " YES SIR "

"Okay, Okay sit down you clowns."

"It started when we were 17, we were best friends and something that we did ruened that."

"You kissed or more Dan"

Danny sighs, "More, and after we... you know... we did'nt speak, on the phone earlier-- thats the first time i have spoken to her in 4 years."

"4 years, jeez you got it bad."

"yeah well he better get a grip cause he is going to see her again in 2 days"Jimmy said slapping is best friend on the back.

"Yeah i guess i better." he said looking down at the photo.

"is that her" all the guys said motioning towards the picture.

"Yes, he smiled, Thats her".

in the picture there was a beutiful tall brunette sitting next to Danny they were both smiling and laughing, and danny thought of what she might look like now.


	6. What to were and coming home

2 days later at the nursing base.

"Major Doolittle will you please sit still, its very hard to take your blood preasure when you are wriggling." Nicole said toher very nervous patient.

"Well if i have high blood preassure my wife is gonna kill me." he replied

Nicole giggled at this comment.

"OH DEAR GOD" he exclaimed as Rafe Mccawly and Danny Walker walked through the door.

"Well thats my blood preassure through the roof." the major added as he saw the two captains and there families getting closer.

"Yes definatly off the charts." Nicole said with a slight giggle in her voice

The men greeted the Major.

"Hey Lea, How are you?" Nicole asked the tallish, blonde girl standing with her mother and Evelyn.

"Im fine, looking forward to seeing my big brother again."Leanne said giving Nicole a hug.

"Yeah me too"Nicolecould see her father looking at her sympathetically.

"Well we are gonna go get ready to meet danny and the lads." Rafe said joining the ladies.

"Yeah im just finishing up here and then me and the girls are gonna go to the tiki hut after they arrive, so we'll see you there?"

"Sure sweetie." er mother said giving her hug.

"Okay mama." She said as they were walking away.

All the girls were in one bedroom getting ready.

"What am i going to ware." Nicole said to the girls getting flustered.

"Here ware my white summer dress, it should fit you."Lynn said to her handing her the dress.

"You sure?"She asked taking the dress

"Yeah you need to look great, to turn his head."Lynn said giving her a playful wink.

"Thanks Lynn."Nicole said going to put the dress on.

"Hey wait,"jane said runing over to her with a pair of shoes.

"Ware these, they'll go great."She said handing the pair of shoes to Nicole.

"Thanks Jane, your a good friend."Nicole said turning to get ready.

20 minutes later all the girls were down stairs waiting for Nicole.

"Okay guys im coming down."Nicole yelled down the stairs.

"Okay." they all yelled back to her excietabley.

Nicole walked down the stairs and they all staired in awwwe.

She looked like an angel in the white dress with her long curly brown hair flowing down her back.

"Come on guys we got to go." She said snapping them all out of there daze.

They all left making there way to the Tiki Hut.

Meanwhile in a bus on the way to Pearl Harbour.

"hey man, stop fidgeting, its annoying us all." Jimmy said to danny who was sitting next to him.

"sorry guys i did'nt relise i was doing it."

"Its ok Dan its understandable that your nervous." Euan said to him.

"OKay were here." the bus driver yelled.

the men got up and everyone slapped Danny on the back for goodluck.

When they got of the bus Danny's family were standing there ready to greet him.

"Danny." Leanne yelled and ran into his little sister's arms.

"hey baby sis, wow you jave grown up."he said letting go of her.

"hey mama."he said walking over to his mum.

"Danny." his mum was crying by now

"dont cry mama, im home now, im safe." he said hugging her

"EV let go of the, he does have to breath." Rafe said trying to seperate son and mother.

"hey son, im glad your home." Rafe said to Danny and shook his hand.

"Yeah im glad im home to dad."

they all welcomed everyone and headed over to the Tiki Hut.

As they walked in there she was sitting there, she looked like a goddess. she was beutiful.

There he was, nicole thought to herself, he is so handsome, wow, he has grown up so much.

So what will happen next.


	7. bumping in to him Aquward much

_PREVIOUSLY_

There she was, she looked like a goddess.

there he was Nicole thought, he is so handsome and he has grown up.

Nicole saw Danny looking at her so she turned back to the girls.

"Hey, you ok sweetie?"Lynn asked

"No, he's here" She said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh my god, if it is the tall one, short dark brown hair, peircing green eyes and sooooooo sexy then WOW!!!!!!!" Lynn said staring at him

all the girls giggled

"come on,"jane said getting up"might as well get it over with"she said pulling Nicole up.

"wait, guys what are you doing?" but it was too late they were on thier way over to Danny.

"Hey Danny, is Nicole the ne in the white dress "Jimmy asked

"Yeah why?"He asked back.

"Cause she's comin over here, with her _lady _friends."he finished

"OH MY GOD, Im snot ready for this"He exclaimed a little worried

"Well it's gotta happen sometime dan."Eaun said

"yeah, well here goes."He turns round and Nicole is thurs apon him, in to his arms by the girls.

"Sorry, the girls got a bit over excited."she said blushing.

"It's okay, it could happen to anyone."

there was silence.

"So can i get you and your friends a drink?" Danny asked.

Nicole looked at Jane and Lynn the smiled.

"yeah sure, thanks danny"

"okay go find us a table and we will be right over.

Nicole looked at danny then the two men standing next to him.

"Ok."

she turned

but he grabbed her hand, she stiffened but managed to turn round.

"It's good see you again Nic." he said smiling

"yeah, it's good see you Danny."she gave him a quick kiss an the cheek which he then blushed at.

"Oh yeah this is Jimmy and You remember Euan!" he said reffering to his friends.

"yeah, of coarse i remember Euan, and it is very nice to meet you jimmy, this is Jane and Lynn, but you will meet the rest of the nurses tomorrow, were doing your shots.

"Oh, well i guess you'll meet the rest of Dan's friends tomorrw then"Jimmy replied.

Nicole smiled to herself as her and the girls turned to get a table.

Lynn was right Danny was soooo sexy!

"WOW Dan, she is nice"Jimmy said to his mate.

"yeah, i cant believe how good she looks" he said looking in Nicole's direction.

"Yeah, she is smokin hot!"Euan said.

"hey, both of you stop it, thats her parents standing over there on the other side of the room."

"Okay, okay, we will stop, for just now."Euan said

They guys walked over to the table

Danny thought to himself, Euan and jimmy were right, she was gorgeous, tall slender and curves in all the right plasces. all he wanted to do was grab her and do things he had never even thought of before.


End file.
